Remake of one choice
by TheBlackParadeIsLove
Summary: if you have read one choice then this is a remake of it and if you like it please reveiw and if I have spelling errors help me thanks and enjoy! teen for later chapters if you reveiw.


Chapter one -the fighting starts .

a-n this is a remake of one choice and im seeing if people like it better

disclaimer:i do not own any of the characters in this story unless I make some up in the future well biib

It was a day like any other day Lizzie ,Ethan and Gordo were walking to their science class when Lizzie forgot her text book in her dorm that she shared with Miranda and told Ethan or Gordo to tell their teacher to not mark her absent because she would go get it but Ethan and Gordo kept fighting over who would go get her book because both said they would go get it so by the time they thought they would both get it Lizzie had already gotten her text book and the class just started when Lizzie had taken her seat and yelled to Gordo and Ethan "CLASS HAS STARTED"!  
Meanwhile Miranda was at a different class because she didn't pass her last year of High-school. Lizzie Ethan and Gordo are in their second year of collage. At lunch all 4 friends headed for their favourite café.All four friends started talking about how they have changed their image so much over the past 7 or 8 years.Lizzie became taller and was way more athletic since middle-school. Miranda had grown taller and was now a goth. Ethan was still very tall but cut his hair and grow a beard.Gordo changed the most he grow so much he was taller then Ethan and was way more athletic then all four friends.But all four friends had feelings for each other.Lizzie had feelings for Gordo and Ethan.Miranda had feelings for Gordo and Ethan too.Gordo had feelings for Lizzie and Miranda.And Ethan had feelings for Miranda and Lizzie too.So after lunch the guys went back to their dorm while Lizzie and Miranda went on a shopping spree so they would look good for the dance that was this Friday. Lizzie was in the dressing room while Miranda was getting some clothes off some racks."Lizzie do you think someone will ask us to the dance "."I hope so Miranda ;Because we haven't been asked since the last dance in High-school "."No you mean since your last dance in High-school "Miranda said rudely. "Miranda it's not my problem"!" What are you saying "Miranda asked ." I'm saying that it's not a big deal ,no it's NOT any deal to me because I didn't stay back in the last year of High-school.Well Lizzie lets just have a little competion who ever gets asked to the dance wins Ethan and Gordo(they both liked them and knew who the other liked)and the Loser moves out of the dorm. Bring it on Miranda"! "Fine "! "Fine"!They both screamed!Meanwhile Gordo and Ethan were studieing when Ethan asked Gordo if he was going to ask a specail someone to the dance. Gordo said that he had someone in mind, "she is someone really specail who I have in mind"."Who!Who!Who!Who"!" I cant tell you then it won't be a surprise anymore"!"Oh please please please"."NO"!"Now leave me alone"." Fine Ethan "screamed and stormed out of the room and slamed the door behind him SLAM!Leaving Gordo all alone.It was early the next morning Lizzie and Miranda wern't talking nor Gordo and Ethan weren't talking to each other.Lizzie and Miranda were getting ready for class when someone knocked on their door .Lizzie and Miranda raced to the door but Lizzie got there first and in the doorway stood Ethan and Gordo shoving their way in .Both said that Lizzie looked the best they have ever seen her (but Lizzie was in her old bathrobe and cute little bunny slippers.)Thanks she said to them."I was wondering if i could walk you to class asked Gordo with a worried look in his face"."No me" Ethan shouted "and take this present too"!"No take mine "Gordo said then back and forth they said no me but then Lizzie went up to Ethan and kissed him on the cheek and then Gordo on the cheek but a little bit closer to the lips."O.k. i have an idea since both of you are fighting about who will walk me to class it will go like this .Today Gordo can walk me to class and tomorrow it can be Ethan and every other day Ethan can walk me to class and every other day Gordo can walk me to class.Thanks for the presents and since Gordo is walking me to and back from classes Ethan we can hang out tonight if you want Lizzie said. Sure Ethan said with a huge smile.O.k. so Gordo can walk me to class and Ethan you can hang out with me tonight okay. ya Gordo said !"Ya"Ethan said! "So Gordo can you come back in 30 minutes". sure he said happily."Great" Lizzie said but while Lizzie Ethan and Gordo were talking Miranda was mimiking Lizzie ,"Oh Gordo can you come back in 30 minutes" Miranda said in a happy cheerleader voice.

Is she jealous? Find out

* * *


End file.
